banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toomai
-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 04:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ---- *I believe you are doing the best job for the B-K wiki since the admins were elected. I thank you for that.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Finally! I have been watching you since you started editing here. You have been doing a GREAT jopb here. I was wondering if you would like to be an Administrator? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Well um...what would being an admin entail? Other than deleting pages, blocking idiots, and such predictable stuff. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats Guy 14:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *See this little old page. :) -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Blocking the idiots (Read Forum:Blocking Policy Proposal (Not a proposal anymore), deleting pages that are not nessisary, slaping on the template and helping out users when they need it (they might not even ask you most of the time). Thats really it. So, what do you think? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, sure. Sign me up. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats Guy 02:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Bit late. Welcome to the team! -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 11:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Buttons Congrats on becoming an admin! I love the buttons you made. I would suggest you add the rest which would be really helpful. I will integrate your buttons into the walkthroughs but as an example, on the Xbox360 there is also a XBOX Guide button " X ", back button " BACK ", start button " START " and directional pad " + ". Symbols/words in "s is what I will use for now. Cheers, 02:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ..for fixing my sig =) Boggy301's question Hi Toomai. I have a question. I there a way to put something on your userpage to see who's there?Boggy301 on Super Mario Wiki it's hello You sent me a "welcome" !I am a Banjo-Kazooie Fan (at moment I make a videogame) and I would like subscribe at the site but the web site says "Soory, youcan't register in this moment"! Why? :Um...excuse me? Your English is a bit fuzzy...are you saying that you are unable to make an account on this wiki? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table Designer 16:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ???? If you don't want the Conker info on here does that mean Diddy Kong Racing can't be on here either? Someone wants that article deleted. Diddy Kong Racing features both Banjo and Conker. What do you think? :Well, there are two reasons I deleted the Conker page. :#It has been deleted before. :#DKR is notable since Banjo is in it. However, Conker is not notable since his only connection to Banjo is through DKR, which is a spinoff. Would you add an article about Link on a Mario wiki because they were both in Smash Bros.? You would mention him in the character list on the page about the game, but that would be about it. :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 01:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Mr.Ribs I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Ribs is not in the Character section of the wiki. You should add him in. :Why didn't you add him in? This is a wiki, after all. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Unable to create registration From the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the largest Banjo-Kazooie info resource. We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. Return to Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. (That's what it says) :Unfortunately, I can't really do much with that kind of error. You can try a different browser, but other than that I don't know. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) BKGR Hello, I read your user page, and I noticed you said something about the GBA games being crap. The only reason people say that (Mostly) is because they aren't N64 quality. They're good for GBA games.--HomsarHedgehog 18:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Evidence of vandalism I have recently taken the initiative to remove all unsourced or false voice actors/actresses from pages edited by . While I have done the best that I can to remove most of the presumed vandal's edits from the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, I felt it necessary to review this user's previous activities to determine if further action(s) should be taken. In researching the activities of this user on other Wikis, I have discovered that he or she has made multiple bad edits to a number of pages, which can be defined as vandalism. Time and again, this user has been given several warnings by others (including myself) regarding his or her actions not only on the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki but also on Wikipedia as well. This user has failed to acknowledge these warnings given by other users and has continued to contribute bad edits with the intention to spread misinformation. Therefore, I would like to request that this user be banned from the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Tycerius (talk) 01:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :He's still around? Must've missed him. I'll punt him for a month (previous blocks were 2 days and 1 week) and see if he returns. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 02:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, this is very much appreciated! Tycerius (talk) 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Unfair delete I just added Crazy Hand and Master Hand and you deleted it.Thats not fair to delete their editings,thats a no no for deleting their articles they made.Next time if you do this again.I'll go tell Manta Bee and tell him to come here and block you from this wikia.So you don't ever delete the articles that i make even if their in a valid information.Crazy Hand and Master Hand has the correct information and has anything to do with Banjo Kazooie wikia.So no more deleting nothing if there in the correct information,Got it.Youwish 20:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have replied to this on your talk page. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But you gotta be kidding me Crazy Hand and Master Hand has to stay here in this wiki so they can be allowed here you know.Youwish 20:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Since I'm unable to understand what you said, I will simply say that pretending that Motzand and Master/Crazy Hand are the same thing is whistful thinking and not constructive to anything. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bulls Just wanna let you that i already added a picture of a bull but you can't delete the bull that i put on there yesturday.You don't need to be doing that.Besides Tauros does better than the bulls in Banjo-Kazooie because it has very sharp horns than the other week bulls.Tauros is really big you know.Youwish 02:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not toomai, but even if 'Tauros' is stronger, that doesnt mean that it MUST be that picture.You REALLY dont help this wiki by spamming.http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hello. The user Youwish NEEDS to be deleted, or at least blocked. He is spamming us with random pictures and articles.Please at least punish him.http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just so you know, users cannot be deleted. Doing so would be pointless anyway; the account would just get re-created. But he has been blocked for a few days - if he continues, he'll be blocked for longer. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 14:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) THX!http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext451282578.gif 03:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have some suggestions. I've posted this on like, three other member's pages, but none of them got back to me. I made some changes that I think should be added to the other pages. So basically, I added a physical appearance section and a history section where applicable, among other things. I also changed around the layout of the Mayahem Temple and Glittr Gulch Mine pages, writing more about aethstetic details, and removing the sort of 'walkthrough' format in the Jiggy section. Also, I'm iffy on the music, I think the music thing a lost cause; it rarely works, the box it's in is big and gaudy, and there are so many other places to find BK music. The whole music samples doesn't benifit the Wiki at all imo, but if you think otherwise tell me. We should also change the infoboxes and Wiki layout bc they're so.. plain. But we can wory about that later. Sooo, get back to me. I'll continue revamping the boss and level pages while I wait. EmptyStar 18:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :All your edits look good (although I'm somewhat disappointed by the removal of informal world introductions, but that's okay). I don't know anything about the music stuff (someone else did it), but I agree they may not be necessary. I'm not so sure we need too much text on how stuff looks as long as there's pictures. And about the "plain" layout...what skin are you using? If you're not using Monobook, give it a try; if you haven't set a skin, then tell me so I can set Monobook to be the default. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 20:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The Physical Characteristics section is another way to bulk up the pages, which is something that all other Wikis do. As for the layout and infoboxes, I'm talking about the defaults for the Wiki in general, not me personally. The Wiki will never grow in poularity while it looks so plain. I think I'm using saphire btw. EmptyStar 23:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, I'll change the default. Hopefully you'll see a POW of colour soon; if not then go to Preferences and select Monobook. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 23:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle stats Hello there. I have two custom vehicles on Nuts & Bolts, and I've been trying all morning to post the stats on my user page. The icons won't show up, though. Will you do me a favor and help please? 72hours192 15:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here are a few examples for you: :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 17:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bundle! 72hours192 18:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Poll? Hey, do you think the current poll on the Wiki's main page should be updated? I mean, it's been up for nearly a year or so and I think it's time for a new one. There are a few good poll suggestions that myself and others have added as ideas for new ones. Just a thought. Also, there is a featured article box on the main page. Are we eventually going to put any articles in there? It could really help improve the front page. Tycerius (talk) 06:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The welcoming wiki bot You should get rid of it. It causes traffic and can really mess with the Wiki. EmptyStar 01:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is it really that much of a problem? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, the recent changes page is currently dominated by it. I was told to tell you this by aother user, who knows what he's talking about. EmptyStar 00:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Wikia (the people that host the wiki) actively pushes wikis to use the welcome tool. I've actually heard of one wiki that was forced to re-activate it. So unless there's an actual problem with it, I'm going to keep it on. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 19:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps it can be changed to welcome only registered users? Tycerius (talk) 06:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: : How dio you become a admin? Hi. I was just wondering how to become a Admin Or Sysop. THX! reply soon. IMGhttp://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext457025791.gif[/IMG] 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) (new signature!!) #Woah. That sig image is pretty big. I suggest you shrink it quite a bit, it's pretty disruptive. #There's no such thing as IMG on wikis. Just the image's URL is good enough. #Well, there's not much of a hard-and-fast policy for promoting people here. If you want to be an admin, I can suggest two things: ##Make a lot of good contributions. Good users get noticed. ##Ask a bureaucrat if you can be an admin - this might not work, especially since the bcrats aren't very active. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 21:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC)